The present invention relates to an elevator controlling device, and more particularly, to an elevator controlling device which can verify, e.g., the abnormality of a door controller that controls the opening/closing of an elevator door, at a hoist controller.
FIG. 6 is a system diagram showing the general construction of an elevator to which a conventional elevator controlling device is applied.
In FIG. 6, reference numeral 1 designates a mechanical room in a building in which an elevator is installed; numeral 2 represents an elevator cage; and numeral 3 is a counterweight for balancing the elevator cage 2. Numeral 4 represents an elevator door; and 5 represents an elevator door controller for controlling the opening/closing of the elevator door 4, the controller 5 being disposed on the elevator cage 2; a data is represented by numeral 6 cable for transmitting various data; numeral 7 represents a hoist controller including an inverter and the like; while numeral 8 is a motor for driving the hoist. An encoder for measuring the speed of rotation of the motor 8 is given by numeral 9, the encoder 9 also detects the position of the elevator cage which is decelerated by a brake 10 , numeral 11 represents a hoist for ascending/descending the elevator cage 2, the hoist 11 being coupled to the motor 8 through the brake 10; a rope for connecting the elevator cage 2 and the counterweight 3 through the hoist 11; is given by numeral 12. Numeral 13 represents a deviating wheel for deviating the ascending/descending position of the counterweight 3 from the ascending/descending position of the cage 2.
In this elevator, such components as the hoist controller 7, the hoist 11 and the deviation wheel 13 are installed in the mechanical room 1. The hoist controller 7 in the mechanical room 1 performs an adaptive feedback control of the motor 8 and the brake 10, and controls the driving of the hoist 11 so that the ascending/descending operation of the elevator cage 2 can be controlled.
An opening/closing mechanism of the elevator door 4 will now be described.
FIG. 7 is a system diagram showing the construction of an elevator door to which a conventional elevator controlling device is applied.
In FIG. 7, reference numeral 14 designates a motor for opening/closing the elevator door 4. An encoder for measuring the speed of rotation of the motor 14; is given by numeral 15. Numeral 16 represents a pulley which is rotated by the motor 4 and numeral 17 represents a belt for transmitting the rotating force of the pulley 16. Numerals 18a and 18b represent pulleys which run in parallel over the elevator door 4 and numeral 19 represents a belt which moves between the two pulleys 18a, 18b. Hanger rollers for hanging the elevator door 4 are given by numeral 20. The door controller 5 is connected to the hoist controller 7 through the data cable 6.
In the thus constructed elevator door, the door controller 5 provides an adaptive feedback control to the motor 14 and, as a result, the belt 19 is moved the elevator door 4 is opened and closed at a predetermined speed.
The conventional door controller 5 is made up of analog circuits such as shown in FIG. 8.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram showing interconnections between the door controller 5 and the hoist controller 7, this controller 5 of the conventional elevator controlling device being formed of analog circuits.
In FIG. 8, reference numeral 5a designates a motor controller consisting of analog circuits. Numeral 21 represents volumes for adjusting the outputs of the motor controller 5a, these volumes 21, when operated, serving to adjust speed patterns and the like so that the speed of opening/closing the elevator door 4 can be adjusted. A central processing unit (CPU) for the hoist controller 7; is given by numeral 24. Numeral 25 represents an inverter for controlling the driving the motor 8. Numeral 26 represents a ROM for storing predetermined speed control programs and the like for the elevator cage 2 and numeral 27, a RAM for storing data and the like, an input/output (I/O) interface is given by numeral 28, this I/O interface and the data cable 6 serving to exchange informations between the hoist controller 7 and the door controller 5. Numeral 27 represents an interface and numeral 30 represents a keyboard display which allows data entry and data display and which is connected through the interface 29.
In the thus constructed elevator controlling device, door speed adjustments, various door operations, and the operation of some other types of doors having link mechanisms or the like not shown can be effected by operating the volumes 21 of the door controller 5.
As a result of extensive use of microcomputers in recent years, some door controllers 5 include an inverter which is controlled by a microcomputer.
FIG. 9 is a block diagram showing interconnections between a hoist controller 7 and a door controller 5b of a conventional elevator controlling device, each controller being made up of a microcomputer. In FIG. 9, same reference numerals and symbols as those in FIG. 8 designate same or like parts and components in FIG. 8.
In FIG. 9, reference numeral 23 designates a serial transmission interface for the hoist controller 7; 31, a CPU for the door controller 5b; and 32, a ROM for storing predetermined speed control programs and the like for the elevator cage 2. Numeral 33 represents, a RAM for storing data and the like. A serial transmission interface for intercommunicating data with the hoist controller 7 by serial transmission is given by numeral 28 inverter for controlling the driving of a motor 14. Numeral 36 represents an interface and 37 represents a maintenance keyboard display having functions of data entry and data display, the keyboard display being connected through the interface 36.
In the thus constructed elevator controlling device, the maintenance keyboard display 37 is operated to modify the content of the memory for the door controller 5b, so that door speed adjustments and the like can be made. The elevator controlling device of this type displays the content of the memory for the door controller 5b on the keyboard display 37, allowing the respective data setting conditions to be verified.
Other conventional elevator controlling devices include those disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 1-92191 and Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 1-306715. The feature of the former device is that an elevator door is opened and closed properly by increasing the drive torque of a door motor with increasing loads of driving the elevator door, a feature of the latter device is that specific constants Of an elevator door are set from a mechanical room. Since these disclosures are not relevant to the above-described related art, their descriptions will be omitted.
The conventional elevator controlling device whose door controller 5 is made up of analog circuits must make door speed adjustments and the like by operating the volumes 21 of the door controller 5 every time such adjustments are to be made. The elevator controlling device whose door controller 5b consists of a microcomputer must modify and verify the contents of the memory for the door controller 5b by operating the keyboard display 37. In addition, the elevator controlling devices of these types require that an operator position himself on a top of the elevator cage 2 since the door controllers 5, 5b are located on the top of the elevator cage 2. For this reason, an elevator controlling device which requires no such dangerous operation has been demanded.